


молнии из глаз

by no_confidence



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, Post-Justice League (2017), i just love them so much i cant write properly, unexpected crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Сейчас, глядя на Брюса Уэйна, того самого Брюса Уэйна, миллиардера, плейбоя или как там еще - что-то лишает его способности дышать. Он чувствует себя так, будто на него наставили пистолет, а дуло прижали к самому лбу. И он не может убежать.





	молнии из глаз

**Author's Note:**

> рецепт фикла от меня: берем все возможные и существующие вселенные и каноны по dc, немножечко кинков, ведро воды, щепотку отсылок и вы превосходны (нет)
> 
> мне должно быть стыдно, но мне не стыдно - я очень далека от дисишного мувиверса и поэтому все совпадения случайны, а характеры могут быть оосными. и я все еще не понимаю почему никто их не шипперит.

От него пахнет резким, дурманящим парфюмом - Барри всегда считал такие ароматы чем-то безвкусным: обычно ими пользовались школьные задиры и Барри успевал надышаться этим запахом вдоволь пока его били и издевались. Сейчас издевательств не было, разве что немного другого рода - Брюс берет его за локоть, предостерегающе качает головой и кладет холодную ладонь ему на грудь. Он словно не замечает (или не хочет замечать) слепящие разряды тока, которые проскальзывают между ними. А может, это все Барри только кажется.

Брюс всегда оказывается тем, кто помогает ему на вылазках, прикрывает спину и выгораживает перед остальными. «Он ещё не готов» - неразборчиво говорит Аквамен, вливая в глотку какой-то дорогущий скотч после того как они спасли мир. «Я его научу» - отвечает Уэйн, глядя на поникшие плечи Барри. Брюс мягко, покровительственно улыбается. Как отец.

 

\- Разве у тебя не суперскорость? - спрашивает Брюс при виде Барри, который крутится возле его машины.

Барри удивленно поднимает брови, будто это самый глупый вопрос в его жизни.

\- Ну, да, но я вроде как пытаюсь сохранить свою личность в тайне.

\- Запрыгивай, - Брюс открывает ему дверь и с удивлением наблюдает за реакцией Барри. Тот снова, как в первый раз, разглядывает салон с восторгом пятилетнего ребенка.

\- Можешь подбросить меня до суда? Сегодня…

\- Слушание по делу твоего отца.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Не забывай с кем говоришь. У меня информаторы по всему городу, камеры в каждом здании, прослушка под каждой кроватью, - он понижает голос, придавая ему “рабочее” звучание. - В новостях услышал.

\- А что насчет прослушки под каждой кроватью и камер?

Брюс лишь лукаво улыбается и Барри не думает, что когда-либо видел его таким.

 

Барри вообще-то не думал о своей ориентации: времени не было, да и неясное чувство вины не давало ему возможности сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме этого. В школе ему нравилась Бетти Купер, а ей - задира, который узнав о чувствах Барри, быстро научил его, что в этой жизни не стоит быть романтиком. Все удивлялись, почему Барри не злится на человека, который сломал ему руку. Барри, с какой-то потаенной тревогой, подумал тогда, что он просто пацифист и не может злиться на других людей. Смутные догадки о том, что же это было, пришли позже.

Сейчас, глядя на Брюса Уэйна, _того самого_ Брюса Уэйна, миллиардера, плейбоя или как там еще - что-то лишает его способности дышать. Он чувствует себя так, будто на него наставили пистолет, а дуло прижали к самому лбу. И он не может убежать.

 

После заседания Генри вывели из здания слишком быстро, Барри не успел даже перекинуться с ним парой слов. Брюс хотел бы как-то повлиять на судебный процесс, но опасается произвести неправильное впечатление. К тому же это бы привлекло внимание прессы, а это ему нужно в последнюю очередь.

Барри выглядит растерянным и тяжело поверить, что это один из защитников планеты - таким хрупким и бессильным он выглядит. Брюс совершенно не знает, что нужно делать в подобных ситуациях.  

\-  Хочешь, - решается он, - поживешь у меня недолго? Только до тех пор, пока не вынесут окончательное решение. Так ты хоть время проведешь с пользой и в тренировках, а не в самокопаниях и нытье.

Барри очень тяжело не показать, насколько его волнует это предложение.

\- А как к этому отнесется Альфред?

\- Альфред будет в восторге.

 

Альфред не был в восторге. Он поджимает губы, говорит что-то про “не нанимался нянькой в детский сад” и ведет Барри в свободную комнату. По правде сказать, в особняке все комнаты - свободные, о чем и говорит Альфред, попутно устраивая полноценную экскурсию и рассказывая об истории особняка и семействе Уэйнов. Барри с трудом сдерживается чтобы не посмотреть все эти комнаты и залы за секунду, но не хочет расстраивать Альфреда и поэтому плетется следом за ним. Брюс довольно наблюдает за ними, выдерживая дистанцию и делая вид, будто что-то рассматривает на планшете.

Добравшись до самой просторной и богатой на вид комнаты, Барри прыгает на кровать с балдахином. Картины на стенах, огромные окна, камин, приличная библиотека, которую он может осилить за пару часов.

\- Мне здесь нравится. Беру. - говорит он, подпрыгивая на матрасе.

Альфред как-то странно кашляет.

\- Это моя комната. - говорит Брюс, опираясь на дверной косяк, - обычно в ней я провожу время с, хм, другими персонами, но для тебя могу сделать исключение.

Барри снова чувствует это дуло пистолета и молчит, не в силах найтись с остроумным ответом. К его удивлению, на помощь приходит Альфред.

\- Во время уроков этикета мастер Брюс предпочитал бегать по территории сада, проваливаясь в колодцы, - легко говорит Альфред, прекрасно замечая смущение Барри, - поэтому прошу простить ему эту грубость.

\- Ты слишком строг ко мне, Альфред.

\- Я бы сказал недостаточно строг, - ворчит Альфред и отвлекается на телефонный звонок, выходя в коридор.

\- И с какими персонами ты проводишь здесь время? - говорит Барри первое, что приходит на ум. Точнее, то, что бьется в его мыслях уже несколько минут.

\- Дай подумать, - Брюс скрещивает руки на груди, - в основном это те, кто стоит моего внимания: русские балерины, модели, была одна невероятно одаренная виолончелистка…

\- Я умею играть на альте, - выпаливает Барри, почти жалея об этом.

\- Тогда, возможно, и к тебе стоит присмотреться, - усмехается Брюс, а Барри чертовски сильно хочется убежать.

 

Барри успел уяснить что сила - не главное, когда получил свои способности. Да, если хорошенько разогнаться, то можно и крепко ударить. Но это было не в его натуре. Зато это было в натуре Брюса. Все их тренировки были какими-то извращенными пыточными аттракционами: Брюс пытался научить его всему, что знал сам, но как-то странно, с привкусом садизма. Альфред говорит, это из-за того, что самого Брюса учили в Лиге Убийц, а там, понятное дело, над комфортом учеников не беспокоятся. Барри повезло с ускоренным метаболизмом и с тем что синяки и ушибы успевали поболеть всего несколько минут - перед тем, как он попадется в очередную ловушку и снова будет корчиться от боли.

Но это его наименьшая из проблем на тренировках. Хуже всего, когда они фехтуют и Брюс зажимает его в углу, прислоняя острие бутафорского меча к горлу. Хуже всего, когда Брюс учит его борьбе и раз за разом одерживает верх во всех смыслах, прижимая к полу и склоняясь над ним.

\- Ты, конечно же, можешь убежать. Но нужно научиться смотреть проблеме прямо в лицо, - говорит он и смахивает пот с лица. У него чертовски крепкие бедра.

\- Я смотрю, - отвечает Барри, стараясь _не_ смотреть.

 

Альфред информирует (не сдерживаясь в выражениях), что Джокер снова дебоширит: взял группу заложников и требует к себе Бэтмена, связанного и с бутылкой шампанского. Барри предлагает помощь – ему не терпится проверить в деле, на что годятся тренировки Брюса. Но получает жесткий и категоричный отказ.

\- Почему? Я могу помочь, это ведь всего лишь какой-то психопат, а мы справлялись с врагами и посильнее.

\- Тут дело не в силе, - раздраженно говорит Брюс. – Сиди здесь, и чтобы без глупостей. Закажи пиццу. Посмотрите с Альфредом какой-нибудь фильм. Не высовывайся. Я быстро со всем разберусь и вернусь.

Он выглядит очень уставшим и не готовым к спорам, тем более на эту тему. Стоило Барри только открыть рот, чтобы набросать десяток причин почему Брюс должен взять его с собой, он резко поднимает руку, давая понять, что это не обсуждается. Барри только и оставалось как наблюдать за тем, как тот облачается в свой костюм.

\- Может, хотя бы комиссара предупредишь?

\- Чем меньше людей связано с Джокером, тем лучше, - сквозь зубы выговаривает Брюс и садится в бэтмобиль. – Запомни. Никаких глупостей. Я не смогу уследить сразу за тобой и за Джокером.

\- Ладно-ладно. Удачи?..

Брюс этого не слышит, а Альфред уже набирает номер ближайшей пиццерии.

 

Разумеется, в особняке есть личный кинотеатр. И «домашним» его назвать крайне тяжело из-за размеров экрана. Барри хочется отпустить какую-нибудь шуточку про компенсацию, но вряд ли Альфред посмеется.

Барри не отпускает ощущение неправильности происходящего: нельзя просто так сидеть и есть пепперони, пока Брюс где-то там один против психопата. Альфред же без зазрений совести доедает уже пятый ломтик, под звуки какого-то высокохудожественного сражения в космосе. Заметив, что Барри так и не прикоснулся ни к одной из пицц (они не могли решить, что заказать и поэтому купили весь ассортимент), Альфред вытирает руки и подвигается ближе.

\- В чем дело?

\- Разве это правильно? Мы тут сидим, смотрим Стар Трек, пока он…

Альфред поднимает руку (это у них что, семейное?) и Барри послушно умолкает.

\- Понимаешь, Джокер – не злодей в обычном понимании этого слова. Это хаос в чистом виде. У него и мастера Брюса… богатая история, скажем так.

\- Но раз Джокер так опасен, тогда почему Брюс отвергает любую помощь?

\- В последний раз, когда они с Джокером сошлись в противостоянии, погиб кое-кто крайне важный. Для меня и для мастера Брюса. Это была трагедия. Множество жизней было искалечено, причем буквально. С тех пор он решил, что лучший способ справиться с Джокером – это выходить против него в одиночку. Чтобы Джокер не мог никого против него использовать. Поверь мне, Брюс знает, что делает.

Барри кивает, делая вид будто понимает, но все равно считает это какой-то странной, глупой логикой. Он пытается съесть хоть кусочек какой-то экзотической на вид пиццы, как пол под ногами начинает дрожать. Брюс вернулся. Пицца не успевает повиснуть в воздухе и смачно падает на кресло, когда Барри уже в пещере, ждет, когда бэтмобиль откроется.

Не такого возвращения он ожидал.

Костюм Брюса изорван, а остатки выкрашены в яркие цвета. Губа разбита. Маска треснула по центру и из нее сочится кровь. Брюс будто ослеп – он шатается из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти опору и все сильнее склоняется в сторону пола. Барри, оправившись от шока, громко зовет Альфреда и хватает Брюса за руки, надеясь удержать его.

\- Что случилось?

\- Наш клоун немного перестарался на этот раз, - едва слышно говорит Брюс, наваливаясь на Барри всем телом. Барри все еще помнит ту силу, с которой Брюс швырял его на маты и теперь он поверить не может, что это один и тот же человек.

Альфред никак не выказывает удивления или испуга при виде растерзанного Брюса. Он лишь закатывает рукава и просит Барри помочь донести его до спальни. По дороге Брюс слабо дергается, пытаясь вырываться. Альфред что-то ворчит про нейротоксины и неосторожность.

Барри привык к своему метаболизму, к своей скорости и силам и к тому что остальные члены Лиги Справедливости если не лучше, так точно не хуже него. Все они были настоящими героями в его глазах. Неуязвимыми.

Когда они снимают с Брюса броню, Барри не верит в темные пятна, щедро нарисованные на его теле жестокостью и безумием Джокера. Пара ребер торчит под странным углом. Он совсем забыл, что Брюс – человек, который может умереть от неудачного падения.

\- Нам стоит… вызвать скорую? – неуверенно смотрит на Альфреда Барри, совершенно не представляя, что делать.

\- Никаких врачей, - вдруг приходит в себя Брюс и пытается встать с кровати, - Альфред все сделает.

\- Как? У вас есть медицинская подготовка?

Альфред уже натягивает перчатки и достает из прикроватной тумбы что-то похожее на полевую аптечку. Он набирает в шприц какой-то жидкости и щурится, следя за пузырьками воздуха.

\- У меня много секретов, - подмигивает Альфред и делает Брюсу укол. – Это морфин. Ему не помешает немного покоя.

Барри жалеет, что не может поделиться своей силой, дать Брюсу свою кровь, разряд тока, запустить его метаболизм в другом темпе и положить конец мучениям. Он хочет приложить руку к этим ужасным, глубоким теням и заставить их исчезнуть.

Брюс наконец перестает метаться и хрипеть из-за боли, и Альфред приступает к обработке ран. Наверно, он делал это тысячу раз, потому что каждое движение выглядит доведенным до автоматизма.

\- И так каждый раз? – спрашивает Барри после того как Альфред вправляет ребра Брюсу и плотно укутывает грудь бинтами.

\- Иногда бывает хуже.

Барри начинает казаться, что хуже бывает гораздо чаще, чем Альфред готов признать.

 

Альфред советует Барри отдохнуть, но тот не может отойти от кровати Брюса. Его снова настигло это чувство вины – он мог быть рядом, он мог помочь, все могло закончиться иначе. Он ведь быстрый. Он бы связал этого Джокера быстрее, чем тот даже успел подумать о том, чтобы причинить Брюсу боль.

Брюс снова начал метаться во сне – должно быть, морфин закончил свое волшебное действие. Пока Барри думает, стоит ли разбудить Альфреда за новой дозой, его выводит из раздумий хриплый голос.

\- Привет. Долго тут сидишь?

\- Да так, пару столетий. Как ты?

Брюс пытается привстать в кровати и тяжело вздыхает, ощущая укол в ребрах. Он обхватывает рукой грудь и осторожно дышит.

\- Бывало и хуже, - отрепетировано говорит Брюс. Он морщится, когда корка на губе лопается и кровь медленно начинает стекать по подбородку.

\- Погоди, - Барри бежит в ванную за чистым полотенцем и прижимает его к губе Брюса перед тем как осознает, насколько они близко. Брюс накрывает его руку своей и благодарно кивает.

Удивительно, но даже будучи избитым и изможденным, он все еще вызывает у Барри это странное чувство всемогущества. Всемогущества над Барри.

 

Барри не мог найти себе места в особняке и неплохо устроился в бэт-пещере: правда, влажность, была непривычной, а еще заставляла волосы кудрявиться. При помощи Альфреда и ловкости рук он взломал компьютер Брюса и всю ночь пролистывал все материалы, связанные с Лигой. Он начинал засыпать – мышка выскальзывала из руки, а голова падала на клавиатуру. Барри решил пройтись и полюбоваться водопадом, который судя по звукам, должен быть где-то здесь.

Он полагал, что Брюс будет приходить в себя как минимум пару дней, отлеживаясь в своей огромной кровати с балдахином, и поэтому совершенно не готов к тому что кто-то сзади набрасывается на него, идеально выполняя удушающий захват. В нос бьет резкий запах парфюма и запекшейся крови.

\- Я думал, ты будешь отдыхать, - кое-как хрипит Барри, нащупывая руки Брюса, которые больше в несколько раз. Почему-то эта в прямом смысле удушающая близость не вызывает страха и желания убежать, напротив, Барри расслабляется и это не уходит от внимания Брюса.

\- Если обмякнешь так в руках противника – ты труп, - говорит он, отпуская Барри и разворачивая к себе лицом. Брюс выглядит лучше, насколько это возможно после пыток Джокера.

\- Я ведь поддался.

\- Никогда и никому не поддавайся. Особенно мне.

\- Хорошо? – но Барри не знает, что ответить на это. Ему вообще кажется, что разговор с обсуждения техники ведения боя свернул куда-то в иную область, известную только Брюсу. – Слушай, я тут подумал и просмотрел твои данные – надеюсь ты не против – и думаю, что нашел убежище Джокера на данный момент. Я мог бы…

Брюс качает головой и кладет ему руку на плечо. Он не злится, не кричит и не показывает тех эмоций, которые обычно кипели в нем от упоминания Джокера. Должно быть, он действительно устал.

\- Не нужно, Барри. Это не твоя война.

\- Это моя война, это наша война! – его крик будит летучих мышей, которых здесь действительно много. Они недовольно пищат, заглушая слова Барри, словно не соглашаясь с ним.

Брюс приближается и отчего-то Барри впервые чувствует угрозу. На момент рука сжимает плечо почти до боли и тут же Брюс мягко хлопает его по спине.

\- Больше никаких разговоров о Джокере. С этой минуты ты перестанешь даже думать о нем. Ты понял?

Барри кивает, понимая, что выбора у него нет. Брюс облегченно вздыхает и фальшиво улыбается, будто этого разговора не было и быстро переводит беседу на другую тему.

\- Я тут решил устроить званый ужин. Артур даже обещал принять душ, настоящий душ, а не поплескаться в своей морской воде. Кларк вроде хотел захватить с собой Лоис, а Диана какую-то подругу… у нас должны быть нормальные жизни. Когда мы не боремся с преступностью или не спасаем мир, согласен? Только тебе нужна другая одежда.

\- У меня нормальная одежда, - вздыхает Барри. – Это ведь не официальный прием. Не официальный, да?

\- Ты полюбишь моего портного.

 

Портной оказался аккуратным мужчиной в возрасте – чем-то смахивал на Альфреда, только выглядел моложе и ухоженней. Ему даже не пришлось снимать мерки – он бегло осматривает Барри, просит того покрутиться, спрашивает, какой размер обычно носит и тут же испаряется в другую комнату. Возвращается он с несколькими видами смокингов и указывает рукой на свободную примерочную.

\- Бесконечно извиняюсь, - говорит он с явным британским акцентом, - но к указанному сроку мое ателье не смогло бы пошить даже рукав. Посмотрите что-нибудь из готовых моделей. Аксессуары в примерочной, как обычно. Ну, вы сами знаете.

\- Спасибо. Привет от Альфреда, - кивает Брюс, принимая чехлы с костюмами. Портной вспыхивает улыбкой и просит передать «этой старой калоше» наилучших пожеланий.

Когда они заходят в примерочную и Брюс развешивает костюмы, задумчиво пытаясь выбрать, Барри начинает светиться – на этот раз буквально – из-за молний, который вспыхивают вокруг него.

\- Ты всегда так? – спрашивает Брюс, когда заряд тока жалит его в руку.

\- Только когда возбужден. Ну, то есть когда рад. И когда возбужден тоже. Нет, я не это имел в виду… но да. Не в этом смысле. В общем, ты понял.

Брюс усмехается, продолжая рассматривать костюмы.

\- Кстати, этот твой портной, - Барри надеется, что еще не поздно сменить тему, - откуда они с Альфредом знакомы?

\- Альфред та еще темная лошадка, да? Они служили вместе в армии, потом в какой-то секретной организации. Только не говори Альфреду, что я рассказал тебе. Он убьет меня. – Брюс наконец выбирает парочку костюмов и всовывает Барри в руки. – Думаю, тебе подойдет более классический вариант, хотя удлиненный пиджак выгодно бы смотрелся на твоей фигуре.

\- Это что, комплимент?

Пока Брюс пожимает плечами, Барри успевает перемерить все, что ему предложил Брюс.

\- Неплохо, ты все же внял моему совету относительно пиджака. Жилет кажется мне лишним, но с другой стороны он добавляет тебе какой-то… экзотичности. Только где ты достал красный?

\- Мне казалось, ты его выбрал.

\- Ах да. Точно. Красный тебе к лицу, - говорит Брюс, поправляя воротник Барри. Молнии освещают примерочную ярче любых ламп. Улыбка Брюса в этом неестественном свете кажется для Барри загадкой посложнее тех, что любит загадывать Риддлер.

 

Барри помогает Альфреду с подготовкой к ужину несмотря на его возражения. «Мне за это платят!» - почти кричит он в очередной раз, когда Барри выхватывает у него из рук поднос с посудой. Брюс возится с перевязкой, не желая никого подпускать к своим ранам. Мыши в пещере тихо пищат, недовольные такой активностью на поверхности.

Диана приходит в сопровождении какой-то незнакомой рыжеволосой дамы. Они весь вечер обмениваются любезностями, а Артур с явным трудом сдерживается от какой-то неприятной шуточки, после которой мирный вечер превратился бы в ядерную войну в миниатюре. К счастью, Альфред отвлек Артура на себя, и они погружаются в сложное обсуждение лучших видов скотча. Кларк объявился без Лоис, мол, она занята и чувствовала бы себя не в своей тарелке среди супергероев.

\- Кстати, Брюс, - отвлекается от своей спутницы Диана, - куда пропал Барри? Все в порядке?

Брюс бы не обратил внимания на исчезновение Барри – тот чувствовал себя не очень комфортно среди других людей и вполне мог незаметно сбежать в пустую комнату чтобы отдохнуть от излишнего внимания. Но что-то в тоне Дианы заставляет его ощутить боль в помятых ребрах.

Он не хочет пугать остальных, да и сам еще до конца не уверен, стоит ли поднимать тревогу. Он шепчет Кларку, что у него срочные переговоры по поглощению фирмы и спрашивает, справятся ли они без него.

\- Поторопись, - обеспокоенно отзывается Кларк, - мне кажется, еще немного и Артур подговорит карпов из твоего пруда к захвату мира.

Брюс спускается в пещеру как раз в тот момент, когда тьма озаряется вспышками. Барри тут как тут – запыхавшийся, с поцарапанной скулой, с обгоревшим пиджаком, но здесь. Целый и живой.

\- Я знаю, ты не будешь в восторге, и ты запретил мне вмешиваться, - Барри поднимает руки в защитном жесте, - но я не мог остаться в стороне. Я нашел его и запер в карцере Аркхэма. Больше он никому не навредит. Ты ведь не злишься?

Он не может злиться. Хочет, действительно хочет накричать на Барри, возможно даже отвесить ему пару тумаков за непослушание, но слишком рад что мальчишка жив и невредим. Брюс обнимает его, слышит удивленный вздох и ощущает, как молнии жалят прямо сквозь одежду.

Когда Брюс осторожно берет его за подбородок и притягивает для поцелуя, кажется, что сквозь него прошли все двести двадцать вольт. Судя по лицу Барри, он ощутил нечто похожее.

\- Это значит, что ты не злишься?

\- Злюсь. Мне очень нравился этот пиджак, - Барри облегченно выдыхает и ластится к нему как кот, подставляя свое острое лицо для новых поцелуев.

Мыши что-то пропищали и захлопали крыльями. Наверно, это в знак одобрения, думает Барри, пока Брюс подхватывает его за талию и укладывает на стол. У него чертовски крепкие руки.

И поцелуи, в общем-то, тоже.


End file.
